


Three Birds in A Cage

by Jacky2924



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, It makes sense, Multi, but fuck it, i don't know why, imma stop, well at least to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky2924/pseuds/Jacky2924
Summary: Three birds (sort of) go on a quest to another dimension to save their world. They will face many challenges and ... aliens. They will also understand the dangers of cuddles which will be a challenge on its own.





	Three Birds in A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> So after a busy week (months) I decided to take a break by watching youtube videos until an ad popped up with the new game play of pokken from e3. It showcased Decidueye as a playable character and even better it was pit against Empoleon. Now I know that you can also play as Blaziken so that is when it clicked for me. So I wrote this.
> 
> Here are some links to the information about the pokemons.
> 
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Torchic_(Pokémon)
> 
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Piplup_(Pokémon)
> 
> https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rowlet_(Pokémon)
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I don't own the show Supergirl or it's characters or Pokémon except for my characters.

The bustling streets of National City is filled with people walking around in a hurry to get to their friends, cafés, and work. Protected by the all famous Supergirl, the citizens don't have to worry about the threats that plague the area. Although unsurprisingly the regular ‘thunk’ of the sound of an car flattened by an alien rampaging on a local road and a man groaning having to suffer from the damages of his new car.

“Oh Come On!”

Luckily, Supergirl save the day by chasing after the running alien and apologizes as she passed by. However she wastes no time, frantically flying after her perp who lays waste down the avenue. While this is happening, the people are either watching on or scramble away from the danger causing near them.

On the other side of the street, hidden in sight by an alley, three small figures peek out on the mayhem around National City and the fight taking place between the alien and Supergirl.

 

Jumping out is a small Torchic, a small orange chick with stubby yellow feathers and a crest that resembles a flame. It is followed by a Piplup, a blue baby penguin with a dark blue head with a white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. And a Rowlet gliding near them who just so happens to be a very fluffy, small, brown owl with what seem to be a little round body and short legs and sprouts at its chest that looks like a green bow tie. They all have little packs on their backs that matches with their colors, red, blue, and green respectively as they run through the alley.

“Peep!” chirped the Torchic as it bravely nods to the fight as if it wants to join.

“Pip!” the Piplup shakes it's head, disagreeing with the idea as the Rowlet coos in agreement.

 _“What do you mean? We got to jump in and help!”_ chirped the Torchic. _“I have my Blazikenite we could just evolve into our final form and defeat that creature!”_

On cue the alien throws Supergirl to the ground as her back cause the pavement to crack open into a crater and she jumps back up and tackles him.

The Piplup adamantly shakes it head and squeak out a response. _“We can't! This has nothing to do with us! Plus, it's handled by that flying girl!”_ it responded as Supergirl punches back at the alien.

_“But it would be better if we helped.”_

_“No, we can't. It has nothing to do with us!”_

_“Maybe if we help them, they would help us.”_ the Rowlet suggests.

But the Piplup shakes it's head again. _“No, we can't.”_ and looks at the people running away from the fight. _“Not if we were to expose ourselves to so many humans.”_

The Torchic grunts in frustration and helplessly watch Supergirl fight alone with the alien and the people fleeing in fear. The Rowlet watches this conversation and ruffles its feathers.

 _“I'll have a look on the building.”_ it coos as it flies up to the roof.

 _“Why would you fly up - ?”_ peeped the penguin but sighed as the owl already is flying near the rooftop. The Torchic grunts frustratingly at the losing fight of Supergirl with the alien.

 

The Rowlet watches the battle perched on top with narrowed eyes. It sees the female superhero gets thrown around by that alien, crashing onto pavements and buildings while trying to lessen the blows with her arms.

The alien is clearly preventing her from being able to attack as he is hitting her whenever he can and as quickly as he can. He knows how dangerous it is if he let the superhero gain the advantage over him as she would definitely burn him to bits and bring him back to that human facility. And with this treasure in his pocket, he throws Supergirl into another wall watching her slam into the building again.

The Torchic is getting impatient from the losing fight as it bounces on its feet watching from afar.

 _“I can't hide any longer. That girl is going to die if she can't fight back. I can't stand it!”_ It fiercely chirps up. The Piplup crosses it's flippers and peeps at it firmly as it watches the fight with a strict gaze. _“We can’t. We must focus on our task at hand.”_

 _“I think your focus sash makes you focus enough.”_ it chirps back.

 _“Still, we can't just go in exposing ourselves to Arceus knows what!”_ the penguin huff at the chick, _“I understand why you wanna help, but it's not worth it.”_ And it uses its flipper swiping the air to emphasize its point.

 

The alien slams down Supergirl on the ground and starts choking her. Supergirl is gasping through the iron grip on her throat as she claws at his hands and kicking at his stomach. The DEO has finally arrived with reinforcements and try to get the alien off of Supergirl. Agent Danvers quickly comes up and points at the alien with her ray gun.

“Let go of Supergirl Jarthrax or we'll shoot!” The agents raises their guns at him charging with energy. Jarthrax growls at them as he pulls Supergirl in the air still gripped by the neck and throws her at the DEO and leaps back, snarling at them.

“Winn, what did he do?” she spoke to her comm as her friend furiously typed on his keyboard.

“ _Nothing too bad, just took an artifact. And by the way, is Maggie - ?_ ”

“She’s helping escorting the civilians away. Focus Winn.”

“ _Right, sorry. James is gonna arrive in 15 minutes so be careful. We don't know what he'll do._ ”

“Got it.” And she snaps back the chamber of her gun.

 

The Rowlet continues to observe the battle and notices something strange at the edge of its eye. It squints at the alien and leaning towards the edge to get a better look. Something was hiding behind his back pocket.

“You can't take me back human!”

The owl squeaked in surprise when the alien shouted back at the black ops. It quickly trips and land onto it's back until the ground suddenly started to rumble and it made the surrounding area unbalanced.

 _Oh No._ The realization dawn on it as it scramble to get up and peek down its friends.

 _“Guys? There's a problem.”_ it nervously coos down.

 _“What do you mean?”_ the Piplup questioningly peeps. The earth started to rumble again.

 _“I'm saying we found our first one!”_ It coos back, _“I think that humanoid shaped creature has it!”_

 _“What!?”_ both birds peeped at the owl and the rumbling becomes more intense. However, even with this situation going on, the chick is watching intensely at the situation that is unfolding. Slowly it made a decision.

 

Agent Danvers runs over to Supergirl and looks her over checking if she has any injuries. With only a few scrapes and bruises the agent helps up the superhero to stand up. The tremors of the ground shakes violently as Jarthrax aims at his target. “I never thought your treasure held so much power!” he cackled maniacally. Supergirl puts herself in front of the team.

“It's not yours to have!”

 

The Piplup starts to ramble onto the Rowlet.

_“Alright we need a plan to get the plate from that creature without anyone noticing us, so we need to first -,”_

_“Umm, can I mention something else too?”_

The Rowlet says as it looks behind it as the blue penguin keeps on rambling.

 _“- and you can turn us towards - hmm? What?”_ the penguin asks.

The owl nervously point out to the stray red backpack on the ground.

 _“What - oh no.”_ it quickly sees and realize what the owl meant.

_“Yeah.”_

What the owl meant, was that the orange chick has left their hiding spot and headed out onto the street with its thin legs running unsteadily like a newborn chick (and also because of the shaking of the ground) and it is halfway out and into the battlefield. The penguin slapped its flipper on its face in annoyance.

 _“Why? Why do I even bother? That idiot!”_ Of all things it just had to be like this!

 

Meanwhile, things are getting tense between the sides of the field. Supergirl has had a few incidents with Jarthrax and it normally would have ended up with beating him and locking him up, but she feels a little bit weak after that last hit. Jarthrax seem stronger than usual after he took that item from the DEO. And that ain't good.

“What do you want, Jarthrax!”

He smirked and cackled at her.

“What I want, is for you to suffer immensely after putting me in that _rotten_ human prison.” he spat.

“And, I want to make sure the humans take the brunt of it because they oh-so-love-you so _much_.”

He took out from his back pocket a item that is plate like with the color of the earth.

“The artifact!” Agent Danvers whispered as he held it in his grip.

“Now with this new power I can finally achieve my wish.” he said.

“Like hell you won't!” And Supergirl charged at him but gets knocked back with a strong tremor he threw and she lands on the ground a few feet away from him. She tries to get back up but what she doesn't expect was with a grip of Jarthrax’s fist, the ground enveloped her body and held her down, stuck under the earth. He laughs as she struggles to get out under it and he looks upon the people watching him from afar.

“Look at your _superhero_!” he spat with disgust “She is no match against me! Now I will crush you pathetic humans along your pathetic hero! - Omff!"

And his body gets slammed away, skidding across the gravel until the friction stopped him after a couple of feet away. Jarthrax slowly recovered from the shock of a powerful blow and winced when he slowly sat up. It baffled him.

“Guardian.” Agent Danvers sighed in relief for that he made it on time as she looked over to the still few evacuating citizens and the news anchor. “Dammit.”

“I'm here. What's the situation?” Agent Danvers froze as a very familiar person spoke from behind her. A person who should be standing in the smoke.

“Is that Superman?” he asked.

That's the thing. Superman was on vacation in the Bahamas with his girlfriend. If there was any other person able to do this, it would be a miracle.

There was a bright light illuminating a figure as it stands upright and looked towards Jarthrax as a strong heat emitted from it.

 _“Oh Arceus.”_ whispers the small penguin as it stares out upset at what its friend has done.

People were nervous about what they are going to expect. But as the dust settled, there stood was a bipedal creature resembling a rooster with its hair-like feathers that went down its back and a red V-like crest on it's face like a mask. It's red beak is hooked menacingly and it's eyes vibrantly blue. It's three fingered, featherless, gray hands with claws that made people shiver with goosebumps and shaggy red-yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs.

 

“What _are_ you?” Supergirl croaked out. The bird looks down at her and gave her of what seems to be a smirk, which kind of weirded her out as this mysterious creature readying itself and waiting for Jarthrax to get up.

Agent Danvers has her jaws dropped and so has the rest of the people who has now seen this mystic creature and pressed into her comm.

“Please don't tell me it's J’onn, Winn.” she says astonished.

 _“I am right here Agent Danvers, and even if it was me.”_ The Martian trailed off.

_“I don't think I have seen a creature this mythical.”_

 

Jarthrax growls at the mysterious being and pulls himself up so then he can ready himself. He'll admit it was pretty surprising, to think that the humans would hide something this powerful, he still has a goal to fulfill. This is just another thorn to his side.

“I see. So you humans can control these beings. So let's see if it can handle _this!_ ” with the power seeping from the plate, he stomped onto the ground and the energy ripples down and created a earthquake.

The creature stumbled a bit and tried to balance itself with its hands.

 

“Agent Danvers, the civilians are now safely evacuated from this area.” an agent said to her.

“Good, tell the rest of the squad to leave. We'll handle it.”

The agent worriedly nodded and left the premise.

The ground shook again and she pressed onto her comm.

“Winn! What's causing all of this?” Agent Danvers quickly yelled at her comm as she tries to stay upright.

“ _I don't know! Hold on, I'm checking on the area and the epicentre is where Jarthrax is standing. He's creating the earthquake._ ”

“I don't think he is capable of doing that Winn!” said Guardian and they stumbles a bit after -

“HOLY SHIT, that thing blew fire at him!” And damn she can hear the shocked scream from everybody.

“ _WHAT?! HOW!?_ ” she hears Agent Schott shout back.

“I don't know! It's-," she continues.

 

“ _HOW COULD YOU J’ONN!_ ” Agent Schott shouted interrupting Agent Danvers.

Are you serious?

“ _What did I do?”_ she hears her boss ask.

“ _HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME MISS OUT ON THIS?!”_ shouted Winn and - is that a sob?

 

Jarthrax leaped away from that fire attack until that creature jumped towards him giving him a fast kick to his side. He blocked it but he couldn't help wince a bit, not just from the injuries it gave him previously, but at how powerful that kick was. He took out the artifact and used it to create another earthquake and from what he has seen the creature is weak against it.

 _I guess everything must have a weakness._ He thought to himself before he took out more energy from the plate. The power was immense and he used it to make the ground take shape and hit the creature against it. It took the hit and couldn't stand up after he send out another tremor to slow it down. He sees in the corner of his eye Supergirl breaking out of her confines and decided he'll end this once and for all. Besides, the other specimen is more fun.

He send out sharp spikes, running out towards her and Agent Danvers sees what is happening.

“NO!” she was going to run to Supergirl and push her away from harm until she sees the creature stagger to her.

The bird looms over Supergirl in a protective stance. It can't do anything when there is an earthquake going on as it is weak against those types of moves. Supergirl looked up at the creature as it starts to help break out her restraints.

What is it doing? Why is it helping her?

“Stop! Wait! Please go! Get away from the spikes!” she yelled up. The spikes are creeping up faster but the rooster ignored her and continued to loosen the earth’s grip.

“Supergirl!” Agent Danvers yell at her. Please, save her.

Supergirl kept pleading the bird to live.

“Please! I'm begging you get away from the spikes! It better if you survive if you leave!”

 _“I'll be fine.”_ said a deep, reverent voice in her head as she looks at the creature in shock. Her binds are now free from her as she looked over to the spikes.

 

“Okay, I can't.” and the agent starts running over to Supergirl.

“Alex!” Guardian called out.

“That's my sister!” she shouted back. Jarthrax noticed the human running towards Supergirl.

 _Pathetic._ He thought and prepared to send a fissure to it. He flinched as the artifact gave him a surge of energy, more than he can contain.

 _This is dangerous, I'll have to be careful with this treasure._ And he continues to take more energy from it.

Supergirl sees Alex running over to them but Jarthrax is aiming at her sister with a glow from his hands. “Alex!” she gets up to fly to her but hesitates as the creature next to her is unable to move. While it was helping her escape, the earth took on a life of its own and crawled up it's legs preventing it from being able to move.

 _“Go.”_ it nodded to her sister.

“But-,” she starts but gets pushed away by its hand. She then gave it a worried nod as she quickly goes towards Agent Danvers. It helped her, now she will help it.

The spikes are now deathly close to it as it shoot up from the ground. The creature tugged on its feet as tries move to dodge but its feet is in the ground. It has no choice but to take the blow.

Supergirl manages to get to her sister just in time to pull her out of the way and the fissure pulls up without hitting anything, but she sees that the creature is still stuck and she don't think she would have enough time to free it.

Jarthrax growls lowly, dissatisfied as he was not able to hurt the human. That Supergirl was able to get out of her binds but it doesn't mean that specimen is escaping his grip. It can't move an inch. What was weird, was that it seemed calm, almost relaxed.

 

It smirked.

 **BOOM**.

The spikes get blasted out from the ground and it created another dust cloud.

“Oh. My. God.” Agent Danvers said, punctuating each word slowly as the area cleared up

 _“Why do I always miss out from the cool stuff?”_ whined Agent Schott from her comm.

 

_“Thanks for leaving me out to die, bud.”_

_“Shut up. No one told you to get yourself in trouble.”_

Right next to the red creature another creature stood tall and menacing. It took the shape of a penguin and it's three-pointed, trident shaped horns on it's face, making seem like it's wearing a crown. It's has a wide yellow beak, and it has a sleek black body with white lacy markings. On its back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms its tail. It was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws.

_“By the way, can you help me out of the ground?”_

_“Sure, it's not like I saved your life or something.”_

With a swipe of its steel flipper, the binds crumbled from the red bird's legs and it shaked off the excess dirt.

 _“What took you guys so long?”_ the red bird asked.

_“It didn't, we just had to wait until the right time to jump in.”_

_“Anytime would have been the right time!”_

_“But it won't be as cool as now, would it?”_ the blue penguin smirked.

 

Jarthrax snarled in anger. “What is this! The humans have _more_ of these specimens!” he gripped onto the plate a bit more tightly.

Agent Danvers quickly spoke to Agent Schott.

“Winn, Jarthrax is getting worked up. Where is J’onn?”

“ _He’s on his way_.”

“Well I hope he gets here on time.” said Supergirl

“Because the energy Jarthrax is getting from that artifact is getting bigger.”

The energy from the plate is pouring into the alien’s body.

“You really must have the nerve to be this difficult!” he yelled at the birds.

 

Both the rooster and the penguin looked at each other.

 _“You got a plan?”_ the red bird asked. The penguin snorted in response.

 _“Of course I have a plan._ ” it raised it's right flipper in the air.

“ _On the count of three._ ”

Jarthrax’s body glows into a bright brown and let out a loud, animalistic roar and the ground shakes violently as Jarthrax forces more spikes to shoot up from the ground.

 _“Two.”_ the penguin counted. The red bird prepares itself for the attack.

Supergirl and Guardian rushes out to tackle Jarthrax but gets cut off by spikes shooting out to block them. Supergirl flies overhead and shoots her lasers at Jarthrax but he swatted her away by throwing a boulder at her.

The red bird nervously looks at its friend.

 _“How much longer?”_ it asked.

 _“Not long.”_ it replied as it dropped it's flipper and brought it to its beak.

“SQUAWK!” the penguin shouted and on cue, multiple, flying arrows shoot through the sky and blew up the spikes. More arrows hit rained down on Jarthrax and he had to bring spikes to cover himself. The rain of arrows stopped and he made the spikes go away.

“WHAT!” he yelled.

Somewhere in the distance, was _another_ bird that resembles a gigantic owl, was perched on top of a building with an arrow quill nocked and ready to fire with a vine it's three feathers are holding.

Making it look like it is using a bow. It has a hood over its face and a single white feather sticking out of and red base on top of the hood. Its face is black with a thin, orange mask-like marking and its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. It has long legs, feet with two toes facing forward and two backward, and short dark green talons. It tail consists of three long, green leaves.

 _“Don't squawk at me blue! I know how to do my job!”_ it cooed.

 _“Just shoot the arrow!”_ replied the penguin.

 _“Hold on! I need an opening!”_ And it adjust its position.

Both the penguin and the rooster understood what it needs to do. _“Got it!”_ They both said.

The penguin’s horn glowed icy blue as a beam of ice, shot out from its mouth aimed at the alien.

He blocked it with more spikes and the ice hit and spread out forming an icy flower.

 _What!?_ He wasn't able to finish his thoughts before a flaming kick hit at his side. The rooster was relentless at its kicks until Jarthrax was able to separate himself from the flurry of attacks. The penguin slipped behind him and hit him hard with its flipper and he skidded across the floor.

He desperately pulled out more energy and send another earthquake at the birds. They both stumbled a little losing their balance but luckily Supergirl swooped in and blasted him with her laser beam making the rumble stop momentarily. She floated down and landed beside the two birds and looked up to the red rooster.

“You helped me and I will help you.” she boldly states and it gave her a look of appreciation.

Jarthrax struggled to keep himself upright and he lowly growled at them.

“You _puny_ subspecies!” he spat harshly.

“I will make you _suffer_.” And with a roar he charged at them. In the distance, the owl finally let go of its quill arrow and it shot at the rampaging alien.

The red rooster swiftly steps back bringing Supergirl with it and so did the penguin going the other way.

The arrow swiftly pierced Jarthrax through the heart and he screams in agony. His body starts glowing with the energy he took from the artifact.

Slowly the artifact started absorbing more energy from him until a bright light engulfs him and exploded his body nowhere to be seen. In his place was the plate he stole that dropped to the ground void of energy. The three creatures glowed before they shrink down to three tiny birds and quickly went over to where Jarthrax was previously standing at.

 

The whole area was a mess. Buildings with craters on its sides, pavements completely destroyed, windows shattered, and the road completely dug up.

The small penguin picked up the plate and the owl hand back the small chick and the penguin’s packs. The penguin quickly stuff the plate in its pack although with it sticking out and started running with it's friends right behind it.

_“Alright guys, let's get out of here.”_

They ran and almost reach to the alley and escape until suddenly, a dart hit the penguin by the neck and it started to feel sleepy.

“Got you.” said a female voice as she walked over to them. It was Agent Danvers with a dart gun and the chick was about to attack her but another dart hit it's neck and it also started to lose consciousness.

“You are not going anywhere little guy.”said another voice but deep and distorted. Guardian showed up with another dart gun and walked over to stand near them.

The owl was panicking and flying around to see if it can help until it gets shot quickly by a dart from Alex and is starting to crash down into sleep.

Supergirl appeared, bruised, tired and curious.

“They all seem so harmless.” she said.

“You will get your chance to talk to them Kara.” a new voice said to her.

“I know J’onn, but right now I need to have a rest under the sun lamps. My side is killing me.”

“Kara! You should be resting!” Alex scolded.

“I know Alex." she sighed. "And those birds helped me defeat Jarthrax. By the way are they going to be okay?” she asked.

The three birds struggled to stay awake as a Green Martian steps in front of them and bend down to look at them.

"They will." he answered.

"It's only sleep darts. They won't hurt you." Alex reloaded another dart.

"They helped us!" Supergirl insisted.

"You don't know that." retorted Alex and she looked at the three creatures suspiciously.

“We'll know eventually Alex.” he looked at them with a questioning gaze.

“I'm sure they would be able to answer our questions. One way, or another.”

The birds all fainted.

 


End file.
